


A Mad Case of Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Blood and Gore, Members of Fall Out Boy, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panic At The Disco (Band), Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An English assignment I had to write a few months ago. Grammar wasn't the best at the time.





	A Mad Case of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, okay so after I wrote this, i read "A Splitting of The Mind" and I think these stories are so similar. I've been hesitant on posting this for the soul purpose that they're so alike.

“Alexander Liddell, a sixteen-year-old male. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia twelve and a half months prior to today’s date,” I can hear that bitch tell the new interns about me. I’m not the only one to be explained either, other patients are here too. The mentally stable ones, that is.

We’re all being introduced to the transfer interns from Bellegrace Mental Institute and boy, they look dumb. The one with the large forehead and dark hair- bread bin urine, I think his name is -is even taking notes. He is definitely the biggest suck up since Nurse Wentz… I wonder where he wentz to. No, seriously, I haven’t seen Nurse Wentz in a while. At least a month, maybe more.

“...It is not uncommon for schizophrenic patients to have a brain aneurysm but it is very uncommon that it will rupture. We are hoping that with some minor surgeries and numerous injections of a medical formula created to disband the cells that formulate to cause the schizophrenic episodes,” That woman was still going on? Jesus, you’d think I’m something she’s selling on TV. Maybe that is the case, I’m actually just a shaggy white carpet and she is sick of white, after all, she’s not called The Red Queen for nothing, “That our mute patient will be cured of this tragic mental disease.”

I notice, from the corner of my eye, the White Rabbit at the entrance to the large conference room. He was staring at his pocket watch just before running out the room. Curiosity is likely my worst trait but even the Dormouse would be curious about this silly bunny.

I stand up from my seat at the side of the room, between the Tweedle twins, and stealthily follow after the aforementioned rabbit.

I am easily unnoticed as I leave, just as the rabbit had gone when I watched him leave.

“Hello, Ms.Alice” A drawling voice that appears to come from thin air left an echo in the halls I am roaming. I hate when the Cheshire calls me that, he does it because he knows my hatred for the wrong name.

“Hello, Mr.Cheshire.” I smile at the widening grin floating beside me.

“Where away, Ms.Alice?”

“To the rabbit, obviously.”

“And what a strange thing, following this rabbit has become your habit.”

“Oh hush, you wouldn’t know how it really is.”

“No? Teach me your world, Alice.” The cat sounds daring like he is making a joke of my perspective of this crazy universe.

I stand to a still and give a hard stare at my feline friend, “If you lived as me, nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn’t. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn’t be, and what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see?”

“I see nothing because of you lack something magnetopause.”

I roll my eyes as I turn and continue on my hunt, my friend joining me. Unfortunately.

After a content silence for me, that damn caught speaks up again, “Chasing bunnies? I think you’ve really caught the funnies.”

I give a sigh and look up at the fat cat once more. He isn’t a bad person- er… cat, just talks too much, “If you ran like your mouth, you’d be in great shape.”

He hisses at the remark. Okay, I admit, it was uncalled for me to say that but, he doesn’t really seem all that phased, just for show.

We continue down the hall, the Cheshire cat moans, and groans as we do so.

I sigh and roll my eyes, “Can I cancel my subscription? Because I am done with your issues.”

 

A few minutes pass, we turn down another hallway together when I see a trolley by a door with a giggling rose in the center of the door. I walk up to it, the cat trailing behind, and see an assortment of teas and treats.

“I wouldn’t eat those if I were you…” My irksome companion swims up above the tray and stretches his body out width-wise (what a sight,) “You’ll meet your worst foe, multiplied by two!” He laughs after the last bit and does a swan dive directly into the clear looking tea.

The feline was likely playing tricks on me again and the treats do look awfully good.

I reach for another treat when the door with the giggling rose on it opens, out steps the Hatter, in his hand, he holds an empty tea cup.

"Hello, Alex!" He sounds cheery and it bothers me for some reason, maybe because I'm generally a salty person.

He grins as he takes the handles of the trolley and pushes it down the hallway I'd just come from with the Cheshire Cat.

"I think you should be in the conference room, un-birthday boy," The man smiles at me as he stops at a door a couple meters away from the doors to the conference room, "Just gotta give Dodie her medication before I take you back, okay?"

I nod my head, watch as he takes a tea and a few treats into her room, and then reach for one myself.

My hand grazes a purple tea as I grab a fluorescent pink one, the purple liquid tips and drips of sticky tea hit the floor.

I bring the cup to my lips and take a sip, it's sweet and feels good as it slides down my throat.

I drink more, greed being my sin of the day, and after about eight, I feel my fingertips start to numb.

I notice the handle of the door start to turn and down the tiny candies in my hand, they have a chalky taste, when the Hatter emerges from the dim room.

My toes are tingling and the numbness goes up my legs making me knees give out.

I hear a loud THWACK as my head connects to linoleum floors. I cry out in pain but the numbing is spreading to my face and my lips don’t feel like my own anymore.

My eyes flutter closed against my will, but within moments are pulled open again and a light is being shone into my eyes.

I can hear and see but it seems like it's a video game, like I'm not seeing it as myself but another person.

I can't think straight and I keep drifting in and out of consciousness.

I see bright lights, not any like at the institute but more like those that you'd see at a medical hospital. I hear her voice, that bitch is angry with everyone and she's the one that had left the Hatter with the meds!

Wait... that's it, they were meds. I had taken medication because I'm a sixteen-year-old schizophrenic who hallucinates a made up world. I startle as reality sets in, I'm crazy.

I pass out, the drugs are likely the cause of this.

Everything is black until a spotlight illuminates myself and her.

She laughs as she stares down at me, lights turn on to show the rest of her court and I shake with fear. Am I going to be beheaded?

But, no, it isn't real. I'm just a teenage boy with a mental illness that causes me to hallucinate crazy things.

But like the Red Queen- no -like Dr. Ballato said, "Crazy people are the ones that spend their lives trying to prove they're sane."

I accept that now, that I'm just seeing things.

My eyes open, feeling like school glue is holding them closed as they part.

The Ace of Hearts stands beside my bed with a literal army of card soldiers behind him. He holds a scalpel and an apologetic expression is plastered on his face as he leans forward.

I figured this is how I'd go, at the hands of my own madness. But I don't flinch as the cold, sharp, metal tool is pressing into my scalp.

Only when I feel blood trickle down the side of my face does a squeak erupt from my body.

It's agony, the pain searing through my brain as it gets cut open, but I ensure that I make no noise escapes my lips. Why give her the satisfaction of knowing the torture she planned is successfully killing me, both literally and figuratively.

Now, they break through my skull, I can feel the madness escaping my brain.


End file.
